(a) Field of the Invention
An electronic connector used on a mother board to hold central processing units (CPU) comprises two connector halves. More specifically, the connector according to the invention can accommodate central processing units of both cartridge type and card type.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently CPUs in the market such as Intel or Celeron, are generally divided into two categories, cartridge type and card type. They are significantly different in structure. Consequently manufacturers of downstream computer peripheral devices must develop new type connectors (shown in FIG. 13) to accommodate a cartridge type CPU. A conventional CPU connector 81 has a generally U-shaped structure. It mainly comprises two vertical portions 82 at two ends thereof. Two vertical portions 82 respectively have a retaining slots 820 disposed on the wall surface facing each other. Each vertical portion 82 comprises two side portions 821 disposed on two sides thereof. Two opposite side portions 821 have notches 822 arranged near the top thereof. Retaining slots 820 and notches 822 are located in positions corresponding to specific means of Pentinum II CPU 80 so that they can secure a cartridge type CPU. For instance, the Pentinum 11 CPU 80 has two locking levers 801 separately near the top on two sides thereof. Arranged under the locking lever 801 is a latch 802 that protrudes from the CPU body and that will engage with a retaining slot 820 when the CPU is seated in a connector. Moving the lock lever 801 will retract the latch 802. The Pentinum II CPU 80 further has a protrusion 803 formed on two sides of two end portions, which will be caught by the notches 822 of the connector 81.
Another conventional connector used for a card type CPU 90 with a heat sink 91 is shown in FIG. 14. It primarily comprises a connector body 92 capable of receiving a card type CPU with holding means 93 provided on two ends thereof. The holding means 93 have a configuration in which ribs 930 on the opposite inner wall surfaces constitute two U-shaped slots 931. Two adjacent U-shaped slots 931 define a space 932 therebetween.
After a card type CPU 90 is inserted into a holding device 94 and attached to a heat sink 91, the combination can be coupled with an aforesaid connector with the heat sink 91 and the card type CPU 90 respectively extending into the U-shaped slots 931 and the space 932. From the above description evidently manufacturers of computer peripheral devices must develop different connector structures for holding these two types of CPU on a mother board. Thus it is not cost-effective in manufacturing and assembling.